criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Sousa
Carlos Sousa was a suspect during the murder investigation of soccer player Lucas Turnau in Guten Dead (Case #3 of World Edition), Greek finance minister Aleksander Xanthopoulos in Backstabbing Myth (Case #5 of World Edition) and magician Renato Vasconcelos in Guilt of Innocence (Case #8 of World Edition). Profile Carlos is a 58-year-old Portuguese politician. He has blonde graying hair, along with freckles. He wears a black-and-white suit and a golden wristwatch on his right hand. In his first appearance, it is known that Carlos drinks beer and eats pumpernickel bread. In his second appearance, it is known that Carlos knows Greek mythology, eats olives and knows binary code. In his third appearance, it is known that Carlos eats bacalhau, listens to Fado music and has asthma. Role in Case(s) Guten Dead The team talked to Carlos after they found his advice to the victim in Portuguese: Do what you believe in. Marina and the player asked him what it meant, and he replied that it meant that Carlos should stand up for what he believe in. He claimed that Carlos wanted to stay in Portuguese but his security officer decided that it was risky. Carlos was spoken to again when the team found Lucas's fingerprints on his gun. Carlos claimed that Lucas had decided to learn to fend for himself and was taking classes from him as Carlos knew how to shoot. Lucas had been doing fine until he was killed. Carlos expressed sadness over the tragic demise of Lucas. Carlos was found innocent when the team incarcerated Isabell Euler for the murder of Lucas Turnau but was spoken to again after Max Schlick told the team that the Portuguese politician Carlos Sousa, who had come to meet him, had discussed Idole de Lavanda with him. Carlos said that the Portuguese government has recently discovered that account, which was transferring money to government officials in his country. Backstabbing Myth Guilt of Innocence Carlos became a suspect for the third time after Hakam and the player found the guest list of an extravaganza hotel and found Carlos's name on it with "paid by anonymous source" written next to his name. Carlos claimed that it must be Idole de Lavanda as they were constantly trying to bribe him into becoming their member. Carlos was spoken to another time when the team went through his speech and found that the speech had portions in which he was praising Idole de Lavanda for their great perfumes. Hakam felt that it was ridiculous to mention your favorite perfume company in a political speech, and asked Lucas about the speech. Lucas claimed that Idole de Lavanda blackmailed him, that if he did not advertise them they will kill him. Carlos was found innocent again after the team arrested Ilarion Tarasenko for Renato's murder andf involvement in Idole de Lavanda, but was spoken to again when Chief Oakley expressed cornern about Cedric Aegros as they had not yet found why his poems had a malicious meaning. Carlos Sousa said that he had information about the notorious Greek poet. Before he could tell the information, however, he collapsed and died. He mentioned that he was in hotel lobby moments before his death, prompting the team to go there, finding the cocktail that (per Ross' analysis) was used to poison Carlos. Ross also found Cedric's DNA in the drink. Cedric confessed his to crimes and said, "Blood will reign," in his defense. For this, Judge Rosenbloom sentenced him to life in prison. Case Appearances *Guten Dead (Case #3 of World Edition) *Backstabbing Myth (Case #5 of World Edition) *Guilt of Innocence (Case #8 of World Edition) Category:Suspects (Josh Collab) Category:Characters in the World Edition (Josh) Category:Supporting Characters (Josh's Collab)